The invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for providing scaleable, flexible, and interactive views of dynamically changing data stored in a cache, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for flexibly interacting, controlling and collaborating, in real-time, the display of data stored at a remote location and provided for interactive display over a network or locally.
The invention relates to many Web-based applications and as one example, to financial fields, such as financial portfolio and market data applications. In particular, in order to function effectively, users need the proper tools to research, monitor, and analyze portfolio and market information, and to communicate with one another, with customers and with suppliers. Existing software systems currently provide only partial solutions to these needs. These systems do not provide a flexible, outsourced, real-time, collaborative, Web-based total solution. It is further important for these professionals to have real-time tools which enable up-to-date data to be effectively displayed, manipulated and shared in order to allow fully informed and current decisions to be undertaken. Flexibility in user presentation can also be important to understanding the data and the relationship between different data points and entities.